The Days of Our Lives
by SPNxBookworm
Summary: Sisfic. A one-shot series showing different instances, situations and experiences in the lives of Dean, Melanie and Sam Winchester. Requests are welcome.


**A/N: This is a birthday fic for Jenmm31. I hope you like it, hon! :D**

**I know I have a lot of stories that need updating and I promise I'm working on them! :) **

**Thanks for all the support guys! **

**Disclaimer : Not mine. Only Melanie Winchester belongs to me. **

* * *

Dean – 18

Melanie – 16

Sam – 14

Melanie Winchester stood in front of the cracked bathroom mirror as she nervously surveyed her appearance. Her straight blonde hair was left loose and it cascaded past her waist, her side bangs falling just above her lashes. Her sparkling blue eyes were lined by dark black eyeliner and her full pink lips looked soft with just a hint of gloss on them.

She never really liked boys, knowing them only to be heart breaking jerks, as her older brother had once told her. But she was older now and raging teenage hormones made her realize that her big brother wasn't right all the time.

She'd fallen for him. Chris Owen. The hottest guy in school. And the most exciting thing was that he'd actually asked her out on a date, admitting to having a crush on her.

Melanie knew she was pretty as it sort of ran in her family. But she always thought that she looked nerdy with her rectangular black glasses that she'd worn since fifth grade and the fact that she loved to study. She enjoyed reading and one would always see her with a novel or some sort of book in her hand during her free time.

So the fact that the cutest guy in school wanted to go out with her, it just made her heart fill up with glee.

She checked her clothes for the millionth time. She was wearing a white tank top over which she'd worn a dark blue plaid shirt that Dean had gifted her on her birthday a few months ago. She was wearing the only really good pair of jeans she owned and she knew her black calf – length boots were in her duffel.

A gift from Bobby Singer, her father's friend. They'd been dropped off at Bobby's once when she was fifteen and seeing that Melanie had only one pair of ratty, torn sneakers; the older hunter had bought her a new pair of sneakers along with those gorgeous black boots. She didn't want to accept them as she and her brothers were rarely ever receivers of such generosity, but Bobby insisted and she'd thanked him profusely.

Melanie took a deep breath to settle the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

"He's just a guy. Stop being such a wuss," she told herself as she stared at her reflection. She nodded to herself before walking out of the bathroom, utterly conscious about how she looked. She could feel her brother's eyes on her as she crossed the room and made her towards the couch on which sat her duffel. She rummaged around for a few seconds before pulling out her boots and carefully putting them on.

"You can stop staring," she commented, smirking when her brothers looked flustered.

Dean was the first to regain his composure. His baby sister was growing up. And that meant guys looking at her in ways he didn't approve. Someone had to be the over-protective brother right? "You sure about this?" he asked Melanie.

Melanie sighed knowingly. "Yes, Dean. I'm sure," she grounded out. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine. Promise," Melanie assured him. Dean nodded uncertainly. Before he could say anything, however, there was a knock on the door.

Melanie felt the butterflies flutter around faster as she stood rooted to her spot; making Dean get up from the table and open the door. She couldn't help but blush slightly seeing Chris standing outside the door looking really handsome in his cyan shirt and dark leather jacket, his brown hair spiked up with gel and his dark brown eyes alight with life.

"So, you're Chris," Dean drawled. Melanie groaned inwardly. Dean did this every time. He always gave the _hurt – my – sister – and – I – will – gank – you _talk to any guy that decided to take an interest in his sister.

Chris nodded confidently, smiling past Dean towards Melanie. "Hey Mel."

Melanie smiled back and then sobered when Dean shot her a look. He then turned to Chris. "That's my little sister you're ogling. You better take care of her, or else," Dean warned.

Chris looked up at Dean and nodded, not fazed by the threatening tone of the older brother. "Yeah, sure. I'll take good care of her."

Melanie then walked towards Dean and held Chris' hand. "We'll be fine, Dean. We're just going for dinner in a diner, dude. I'll call you when I leave, okay?" she assured, just eager to get out. Dean nodded thoughtfully and waved her goodbye as she walked out the door, hand – in – hand with Chris.

**XXX**

Both teenagers walked to the diner and chose a booth in the back, sitting across from each other. After ordering their preferred choice of food, an awkward silence fell over them which was broken by Chris.

"You look beautiful, Mel."

Melanie blushed. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself," she replied, internally hitting herself. What the hell was she saying? He looked freaking gorgeous.

Chris chuckled, looking amused.

Melanie smiled. "I'm sorry about Dean. He just worries a lot."

Chris shrugged, waving it off. "Hey, it's no problem. I didn't mind. I've had a lot of older brothers give me 'the talk'," he said, gesturing with quotation marks in the end.

Melanie laughed. It seemed easier to talk to him now. It didn't bother her that he'd dated other girls before. A good looking guy like him was obviously used to girls swooning around him. Melanie was just glad that someone seemed to like her for who she was, even if they didn't know what she did or what her past was like.

They spent almost two hours eating and talking about everything from weird people at school to favourite songs and movies.

Melanie found herself at peace. Her father wouldn't be back for at least another week and she could be a normal teenager for a while, even if it was only a few days. She didn't have to worry about hunts and research and Latin exorcisms for a whole week. According to her, this was pretty much as good as it got.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Chris.

"Come on," Chris said as he paid the bill and held her hand, pulling her with him to her feet. Melanie looked perplexed but didn't complain. He let Chris lead her out of the diner and into the alleyway next to it. It looked abandoned, as though people rarely went through here.

Chris smiled as he walked into the alley about halfway before turning to her and kissing her on the lips. Melanie was surprised for a second but then relaxed as her mind was filled with passion and happiness.

Her first kiss. Ever.

She tensed slightly when she felt Chris push her towards the wall, pinning her between it and himself but didn't think much of it. She then felt Chris' hands pull up her tank to show a bit of skin before running light fingers across it.

Melanie jerked instinctively, pushing against Chris. She didn't like this. She wasn't ready for _this._ She barely even knew him. "No. I'm sorry but no, Chris," she gasped.

Chris grinned wickedly before pinning her arms to her sides on the wall and trailing light kisses across her neck. "Oh come on, Winchester. You know you want it."

Melanie screamed as panic overrode every emotion. She struggled in Chris' strong grip. Chris growled in anger and backhanded her, striking her across her face.

She yelled in pain and groaned as she felt hot blood leak from the wound. Chris' ring had split the skin open. Dazed, she tried to right herself when she felt a needle prick her neck.

_No. This is not happening._

Melanie's responses were sluggish as she felt herself drift in and out of proper conscious thought. She tried to fight the fog as she felt Chris' hands worm their way under her tank top and towards her chest before trailing towards her back; all the while with him kissing her lips or the sides of her neck.

It was him attempting to remove her flannel that set her on alert. She wasn't going to let him just take advantage of her. She knew she didn't have much time and since he wasn't holding her down tightly anymore, she saw her chance. She brought up her knee with as much force as she could muster kicking him right in the jewels so that he hunched over. She then landed an awkward punch across his face that sent him sprawling to the ground.

Melanie sprinted in the opposite direction towards the entrance of the alley, trying to right her spinning head.

Dean. She needed Dean. He would make this alright.

She didn't know how she did it, but she half – ran, half – stumbled her way towards the motel knowing that the effect of whatever drug he'd given her was wearing off as everything seemed to come into focus.

And with the clearance came a sense of dread and fear. She'd never felt so helpless. The fog cleared completely as soon as she reached the motel room. She gasped for breath, tears streaming down her face as she relentlessly banged on the door.

She almost fell forward into Dean as he yanked the door open. She couldn't face him. Not yet. She felt like she was going to puke. She pushed roughly past her older brother sprinting towards the bathroom. She barely made it before huddling towards the toilet and bringing up everything she'd eaten.

"Easy, Mel, easy," she heard Dean soothe as he held up her hair and rubbed calming circles on her back as she retched.

After a while, it eased. All the while Dean had done nothing but stay with her, calming her down as she'd cried and vomited. She gasped as she sat back against the tub, her hair shielding her face. She suddenly realized that Dean hadn't really seen her properly. Now she was scared to look at him, to relive what she just went through. She could feel Dean's concerned gaze on her.

"Buttercup?"

Melanie couldn't resist. She just couldn't. Not when Dean used her nickname, one only he was allowed to use. She hesitantly lifted her head, knowing Dean would be furious.

Dean gasped as saw the large gash on his sister's cheek, crusted with dried blood that ran all the way down to her neck. He looked livid as he gently touched her cheek, apologizing when she winced. He didn't miss the tear tracks on her face, made even more prominent by the ruined eyeliner.

Her hands twitched nervously as she removed her glasses and fidgeted with them, her bottom lip trembling as she tried not to cry.

"Where is he?" Dean asked, rage lacing his tone.

Melanie looked at him, unshed tears sparkling in her blue eyes. "I…I don't know. He just…Everything was going just fine and then he…" she broke down no longer able to keep up her walls. She clung to Dean who rested his chin on her head rocking her back and forth.

Sobs tore through her as the memory assaulted her. She was only vaguely aware of Dean trying to calm her down.

"Come on, babe. Stop. I'm here. You're okay, you're okay."

Melanie took a deep breath after what felt like hours. The sobs died down as she hiccupped and tried to gain control of herself. She felt slightly embarrassed. "'M sorry," she mumbled.

Dean nudged her until she looked up at him. "Don't you dare apologize for that. What happened? Tell me, Mel."

Melanie bit her lip. Dean would hate her. She felt dirty. She could still feel his hands all over her and she shuddered.

"Hush, Mel. You're okay. Just tell me what happened? What did that bastard do to you?" Dean asked, his voice gentle.

"He…he…" she let her walls down. She tried not to start crying again as she revealed everything. Dean sucked in a breath as she moved her long hair aside to show the needle mark.

"I…I kicked him in the nuts before punching him in the face and running towards the motel," Melanie finished.

Dean gave a startled laugh as he pulled his sister close. "That's my girl. Just like I taught you, huh?"

Melanie gave a watery laugh herself as she nodded against his chest. "Yep. Just like you taught me."

Dean sighed as he finally felt his sister calm down. "I'm going to murder that kid."

Melanie sat up straight as she looked up at him. "You mean, you don't hate me?" she asked.

Dean frowned. "Why would I hate you?" he asked, dumbstruck.

Melanie shrugged. "Chris, he…he…I thought…you would hate me for going with him. For…" she stammered, sounding confused herself.

Dean's eyes widened in realization. She was blaming herself for letting this happen. "This isn't your fault, buttercup. He was a dick. He had no right trying to force himself on you. God, don't blame yourself for this! I could never hate you, okay? You're my sister. You're an annoying pain in the ass like Sammy but I could never hate either of you."

Melanie heard the sincerity in her big brother's voice and nodded, finally smiling.

"Now how about you take a shower and clean up? Then we'll…we'll deal with this?" Dean suggested.

Melanie nodded as she got to her feet. She closed the door of the bathroom behind Dean and rinsed her mouth in the sink before looking at her reflection.

Holy crap, she looked hideous.

But she felt better. Dean had been there for her. She was pretty sure Dean would go looking for Chris too. She also knew that this was a matter better kept secret from their father. She knew Sam would have questions and she was ready to act like a big sister again and answer them.

Her brothers were there for her. It was all that mattered.

**END.**

* * *

**Note : While writing this up, I contemplated turning this into a one-shot series showing different instances, situations and experiences in the lives of Dean, Melanie and Sam. **

**So that's what I decided on. :) I'll be happy to take requests from you guys for this too! :D **

**The updates may not be as frequent as I honestly am working on too many things at once. I'll try to update as much as I can. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**Reviews are appreciated!**

_*Follow me on Facebook as 'Spnxbookworm for fic updates, random posts or just to chat :)_


End file.
